


I Summoned the Haikyuu Boys in my World

by ravensaint07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensaint07/pseuds/ravensaint07
Summary: Naia ,is a lonesome 30 something who loves anime,reading and has strong imaginative prowess when Apocalypse begun.she earned a power being the dimension gate mage.She have to find the new keepers as well as the spirits that locks the world of magical realm to end the apocalypse and bring back everything to normal?Easy,she summoned the preferrably warriors that could catch the spirits only to notice that they are not strong,built heroes that they expect them to be instead they are a bunch of  teenagers that also volleyball team players of one of the most popular anime of this time,Haikyu!She couldn't believe if its luck,or tragedy..having her imaginary idols,ships in front of her in flesh?And since they are the one that's been called,they are the keepers right?So she would send them to collect the spirits,and after that...happy ending?Would they get to go back to their world?Would the Earth be a better place than before?Or not?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i'm not that good in english.  
> thank you for reading.  
> i really really appreciate all of you.

The full circle of patterns includes the interlocking of crescent moons facing eachother and the star of david in the middle,the writings that surrounding inside the circle glows in bright burst of energy.  
After the blinding light faded...

There standing,the summoned warriors to be expected,beings from another dimension: 

Powerful?  
Strong?  
Magical?

No,instead its a bunch of teenagers in different color of jerseys?  
Are they team of some sorts?  
They look lost,eyes roaming around.

"Oh! Nekoma?" The bald head from the black jersey exclaimed.

The guy in red uniform with a mohawk hair, pointed them.

"Whoa,! Karasuno,how did you get here?"

Wait....?

Did they just say Karasuno and Nekoma? I gulped at the thought from where I stand.

I see,

A tall lanky boy who had blackhair, styled, as if he had just woken up and narrow, caramel colored eyes.

Where have I met someone with that kind of description?

Beside him, a small boy with black roots and blond thru tips of his hair, his eyes are golden and sharp that resembles a cat.  
They are in red jersey....  
I wander my eyes a little more, as if my bewilderment is not sufficient enough to the familiarity of what words engrave on their clothes.  
There, the little orange haired boy. In black.

They seemed to know each other but, the surprise is eminent in their faces and in the tone of their inquiries.

Oh no.

They turned to my direction altogether with scrutinizing gaze. From where I stand, realization hit me like a bullet train, from what I recalled at the back of my mind. I blinked a few times, I felt dizzy all of the sudden.

"Who are you?"

"And what are we doing here?"

The captain of Nekoma took a step, iching to get closer. Beside him a boy name Kenma, his curious eyes is staring at me.

"Are you an alien?"

I heard distantly, looking up the tall pretty face brown haired boy of Aoba Josai.

Tooru Oikawa!

Then roaring of voices erupted.

"So, they are the summoned guardians?", 

"The guardians, our saviour!"

"We will be saved!"

The boys realized that aside from the girl clasping a gem clad staff in her hands, eyes fixed on them with surprised adoration and familiarity that they couldn't understand. They are surrounded by a crowd of people, who upon meeting their gaze immidiately crouch on the ground.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's going on? Akaashi are they worshipping us?"

A loud voice echoed from the back. I can name him without seeing him directly.  
But his trademark spike up white and black streaks of hair is an evident clue.  
Bokuto Koutaro, eyes shining like gold. As much as I want to enlighten them I just couldn't bring myself to reach out.

One, because my legs feels weak,thinking if I move I'll stumble and fall.

Two.,I can't calm my hearbeat right now, did the powers I used are too much for me or is it because of what's happening in front of me?

I mean, that could be a reasonable explanation right now, this is them my favorite comic and anime characters in flesh....

Realization hit me before I completely submit into the creeping fatigue that overwhelm my conciousness.  
I summoned the haikyu boys in my magical world as heroes?


	2. How did this happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's go back to why....they have to be here.

Flashback....

The infamous parallel dimension, is true to what I have known this past few months being a mage of some sort. The world has started to collapse and different kinds of monster appeared, through portals.

Earth that only known corona virus and China being a threat, fall into chaos. Death was here and there. Screams and explosions were everywhere. Police, navies, armies, high-tech war weapons, machinery all over the world, those are nothing compare to those titans, magical gigantic , what so ever monster that roaming about.

Apocalypse is here.

As for me, my ever peaceful life of reading manga, and watching anime came to halt. Well, I need my family and friends to survive but luckily, I did manage to think of ways to save my small circle of people that I want to be with.  
Don't get me wrong by saying why those people you wanted only survive?

One, I'm just a normal person,not the average,not the talented,skilled....  
Just Me.

Second,come on....  
Surviving alone in a chaotic world was not a walk in a park duh' , want more nuisance? As long they don't be an ass it's okay. It isn't up to me if you want to survive or not, come with me or what. But please.? Don't blame me.

Third, yah....  
Why do I have to elaborate myself?

After sometime.

I was attacked by a fucking humanoid cockroach. I freaked out. I hate cockroaches! Specially, the ones that can fucking fly.   
I ran, and ran... exhausting, but I can't force my feet to continue so I let my death caught me since I'll be living in this shitty world anyway.

As it came closer to scoop me up.

Then I fall, hard. 

I haven't even fell in love all my life!

Shit..am I dead?

Darkness creep in me, and I didn't object.

Then, there's a breeze that touches my nape and cold hands made me shiver down my spine.  
I tried hard to open my eyes wider, darkness everwhere  
.  
Sitting up.I wonder where I am.  
Is this a cave?

Then a voice spoke to me, a spark of light from different directions dance in the dark.

Wow, are they fireflies?, I asked myself.

I just realized that,

They are telling me a story. About a locked dimensional worlds that have been destroyed since their keepers had died without replacing them. It is said that the dimensions are now divided into two, the magical realm and the existing..the latter is what we called Earth. The barrier between them are locked by spiritual powerful beings. While the Keeper are mortals, who holds the powerful beings contained, so they don't cause havoc to the two worlds.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked while thinking, 

Is this some kind of anime? Saving the world,having magical powers?  
I chuckled at the absurdity. As I opened my mouth to protest, I was surprised by the mention of someone that I met when I was a kid.

Ling Mha.

I remember him being like some master of martial arts, with china's things on his house. I thought he was cool and I called him master.

"Being his one and only disciple.." a voice said.

I was surprised, I called the man master but he never taught me anything. Not even his martial arts. I cringe at the thought.

"You have his blessing to be his successor."

"I don't know about magic!" I said.

"Why would I wanted to be dragged to this?"

"Why me?"

"You've been imbued with magic ever since you were born, your blood is well known witch of the old, thus the reason he made you a successor for holding the keys to the other worlds" came the reply.

Oh really, now? I never have that. What is this bullshit about.?

I have been alive since, I remember how hard living itself is. This floating light tells me I have powers or magic since I was born, screw that.

I felt shit on every harsh things I have to go through, I shut myself coz I can't do anything right. And now its tasking me to save that fucking world, who make me feel worst everyday of my life.?

What is this, some character development? I grimace at the thought. My head is ringing.

"Your time has come, to face your destiny" The specks of light gathered above my head.  
It formed something, until the light vanishes. A staff of gold remain. I swallowed lumps on my throat. As it hover before me.

There's a rainbow colored stone on its top, encage in gold with carvings of signs, that I can't make out. I don't want to touch it. If I get this, means I accepted.

No.

I stare at it. But it seems calling for me. I huffed with annoyance and resigned on my fate.

"Just don't blame me if i screwed up" I reach for it.

Immediately I feel the surging heat on my body, my head stinging from different information about signs, diagrams, spells and whatever things that I don't know about, everything came to me. I feel lightheaded and exhausted. I fell on my knees. 

Eyes closed.


End file.
